The Difference Between Insanity and Love
by obscurci la lumiere
Summary: AU: Caroline walks the thin line between sanity and the abyss, unsure what is reality and what is her imagination. All she can be certain of is her connection to him. Rated M for sex, violence, and overall dark themes. K/C.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_ **As I am trying to take a new direction in my writing with my first piece for this fandom, I'm trying to come out of my comfort zone, so I've decided to go for some dark themes. I'll include a warning for every chapter at the top, specifying what sensitive material might be ahead such as violence, addiction, smut, etc.**

 **I have always loved feedback, as it is the most direct way to share with me your opinions on the plotline and the direction of the story.**

 **I am also open to a beta for the future chapters, if anyone is interested. As this is just the prologue, I just wanted to introduce the idea of a beta here and give all of my main author's notes here, rather than farther into the story.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _/Prologue/_

She had never felt such ease as she did basking in the dying light of the sun. It illuminated her petite figure and created one lone shadow in the large pool she lay at the surface of. She relished in the lingering warmth of the day, as the cooling California sea breeze lightly caressed her skin. The sounds of waves crashing against the shoreline was muted but ongoing, effectively blocking everything else her increased hearing allowed her. The sky was starting to darken, intensifying the orange and red hues of the sunset, creating violent streaks fighting for dominance over the never ending canvas. She gently lifted one hand and made to caress the vision before her. Her heart warmed at the simple beauty of a sunset, something so common, yet so divine.

Closing her eyes, she relished in the last rays of light before succumbing to the dark.

Sinking deep into the pool, she hit the floor, immediately grabbing the large chest she had dropped in before, lifting it just enough to wedge herself underneath. Immobile under the immense weight, she lay surrounded by other heavy furniture seven feet deep underwater.

 _Tick tock._

At first, she was calm; her logic knew that as a vampire, actually dying would not be the end result of this exercise, but as time went on her humanity started to surface, triggering her survival instincts.

 _Tick tock._

She thrashed in the darkening water, searching for a way out.

 _Tick tock._

As time slowed, her muscles were the first to give out. They were ablaze with a fire so intense, it started to pain her to continue her search, but still she persisted. She finally opened her mouth, letting the last small remaining slivers of air escape in minuscule bubbles. She watched them float up and disappear, causing her to emit silent screams.

 _Tick tock._

Her dying energy finally started to shut down her mind. Her consciousness came in and out as the water became blurry, slowing her vision.

 _Tick tock._

She opened her eyes one last time, imagining the vivid sunset, and weakly lifted her finger, pointing it to the surface.

 _Tick tock._

Darkness.

* * *

She awoke, gasping, but intaking copious amounts of water instead of air. Her vampiric abilities allowed her body to recharge for a moment of adrenaline. She wrapped her fingers around the edges of the chest, gripping them with any traction she could find. With her surge of energy, she mustered any inhuman strength she could find, pushing it up just enough to roll out underneath, and the large _thud_ accompanying it's fall came barely a second after. She pushed up weakly, moving her legs slowly to rise up. Nearing the surface, she reached her arms up, and she broke the surface, the air hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Dragging herself to the edge and out of the pool, her breathing was erratic as she still spluttered out water and desperately tried to breathe in as much air as possible. Gripping the table, she snatched up the blood bag, ripping off the top, and quickly draining it of it's contents.

The taste was a mild imitation of what it used to be for her, but it was tolerable, and she could stomach it enough to regain energy. Draining three more bags, she fed as quickly as she could to try and gather enough energy for the next few days. She only rarely fed now as it is, and the disgusting taste it had under normal circumstances prevented her from consuming it as regularly as she used to.

She finished her ration hurriedly, thankful she had downed it all in the time where her body was still reeling from her recent death, too weak to reject a source of strength, regardless that it wasn't what she craved by any means.

Still breathing heavily, she slowly walked into the modern fortress she currently inhabited as of a week ago. The plain white walls adorned modern art and other decor, no doubt the home of some tortured artist or obsessive interior designer.

Pouring herself some of the last remaining whiskey she had brought from her old home, she relished in the burning sensation.

Anything to keep her mind off of it.

Walking up to the open electric fireplace, she flipped a switch and watched it ignite itself. At first she slowly traced the edges of the cold stones all the way down the length, swiftly finishing her drink. Instantly pouring herself another one, she ventured back and directly let her hand fall at the top of the flames. The heat started to slowly burn her, but still she lowered her hand into the midst of the flames. They slowly engulfed her hand and in an instant she recoiled back, the fire becoming too intense. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the tumbler full of amber liquid, almost cracking it.

A deep laugh broke the silence.

 _"Really, love, did you think you could avoid me forever?"_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his drawled words.

* * *

 **I know it was kind of weird and cut off abruptly, but I didn't want to reveal too much in the prologue.**

 **Anyways, leave feedback, and thanks for reading!**


	2. A Trick of the Mind

_**Author's Note:**_ **I apologize for the delay with posting this update but I think I have figured out the plot and what direction I want this story to take. I'm excited to be writing again, especially since it has actually been well over a year since I've even thought about writing again.**

 **I just wanted to note that for this story, the events of 5x11 are altered, and I have barely seen season 6 or The Originals, so disregard information pertaining to those two.**

 _ **Warning: Violence.**_

* * *

 _"When falsehood can look so like the truth, who can assure themselves of certain happiness?"_

 _-_ Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_

 _/A Trick of the Mind/_

* * *

He barely felt the weight of the water. Blinking slowly, time slowed to a fraction of its normal place. Reaching his arms out, he was barely under the surface of the water, but he felt tied down. Slowly shifting, he tried to scope out his surroundings. Immediately his eyes caught to her figure. He instantly jolted towards her, but found it was in vain. The force of the water held him down, forcing him to feel powerless. He flailed as he watched her eyes slowly close. Her fingers reached up towards the surface, and he watched the bubbles of air escape her mouth.

She was trapped, and lay lifeless. His eyes filled with panic, trying once more to advance towards her. The more he pushed, the farther he seemed to be. His blood raced and his anger flared, he couldn't do anything to save her as he watched her desperately gasp for air she could not access. She clawed at the water, silently screaming protests. Falling silent finally, her form looked almost peaceful. Her face was barely illuminated by light, filtering her image to appear ethereal.

His muscles weakened, succumbing to some mortal sense of failure. He was powerless, feeling more like a man than an immortal.

Finally, she awoke once more; gripping the weight that held her down, she wedged herself out of it, just barely missing the heaviness of the object again. He flailed once more, trying to make his way to her, to drag her out and towards safety, but he remained immobile. He watched her slowly float to to the surface, until she finally broke the surface. Reaching up again, he made a final attempt to advance, and failed once more. His body felt worn, as if he had pushed it to it's limits, which had not been the case in centuries.

His mind hazed as he stilled. He was still confused as to why he was here, why he was seeing _her_.

Sinking down to the floor of the pool he succumbed to her fate.

Darkness.

Bolting out of his bed, he lay, drenched in sweat, on the floor. Panting and gasping for air, he shook his head, momentarily paralyzed by the realistic dream. He hadn't dreamed for centuries, his mind plagued with black to provide solace for his crimes. Running a hand through his hair, he gripped the nearest surface, almost breaking it with his force. His mind raced at the possibilities of another enemy, another threat to his survival.

Pulling on his clothes, he escaped into the night, desperate for answers.

* * *

She slowly exhaled as she put down her drink.

"Somehow, I knew you would show up." she sneered at his towering figure. His smile only stretched wider across his face and he gave her a wink, at which she scoffed and poured more of the amber liquid into her tumbler.

 _"Well sweetheart, so far you've seen just about everyone except me. Maybe that's a sign."_

"Yeah, that you're the last person I want to see? I think we both know that I'm not exactly thrilled because of your presence." she eyed him from across the room, sinking in the features she had grown accustomed to seeing. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she thought about the last time she had seen him; her neck and cheeks were tickled pink and she quickly took a hard swig of whiskey.

 _"I can't say I'm not happy to finally be a part of the group of illusions you've harbored for a month or two now, let's me know you haven't forgotten about me even though you so desperately wish to."_ he feigned hurt as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

His sapphire eyes glittered with amusement as he sat next to her. She purposely shifted away from him, even though she knew he couldn't effect her in any way. He laughed, smiling contentedly as he relaxed into the hard leather of the sofa.

"I'm not even sure why you're here. I'm distracted, but that doesn't mean I thought of _you._ " she huffed, her fatigue coming over her once more.

He sighed, choosing to placate her instead of provoking her further.

 _"I've been on your mind this entire time. You've just forced yourself to push me out every time you dwelled too long, conveniently prolonging my debut."_

His words barely registered in her mind as she felt the weariness setting back into her muscles. Her exercise had drained her more this time than it had in the past. In the beginning, she could contain the craving with a simple command in her mind, but as time passed, her control slipped. She was keeping herself from some unknown source of desire that was tormenting her, and she was now paying the price. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm her nerves and steady her heartbeat. She learned that if she kept calm, she could prolong the sensation of satiation.

 _"Although I'm not entirely sure why you're choosing to see anyone. You denounced all of them when you left, remember? I mean, me, I understand, you can't possibly keep my charming presence out of your pretty little head, but the rest of them?"_ his tone was cocky, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

 _"What? This is what you imagine me as, so envision me as anything else."_ he opened one eye to see her give him a glare before shaking his words off and returning to her leisure.

 _"That's what I thought._ _"_ he mused.

His words slowly faded out of her consciousness once more as she finally relaxed. Relief swept through her body as she finally reclined to rest, the day's activities finally taking their toll on her somewhat satiated body.

Fluttering her eyelids shut, she felt warmth envelope her as she lost herself in her dreams.

* * *

"Did you want me to pull that out in any other color? I think yellow would look lovely," the sugary sweet tone of the sales girl dripped of faux-concern for the heap of black garments Caroline had selected. The sales girl blinked her large amber eyes, oddly reminding Caroline of Elena, and she tilted her head, inquisitive of Caroline's choice in clothing.

Matching the tone she practically invented as a human, she remarked that she only wanted black.

Letting her white sundress pool at her feet, she inspected the array of choices she selected for herself.

Settling on a loose sundress, she slipped it on, inspecting her figure in the full length mirror. Ever since she had left Mystic Falls, her tastes had changed to only accommodate darkness. She relished in the stark contrast of her fair skin and golden hair to the inky concentration of black. It dimmed her normally sunny disposition, more accurately reflecting her mood. Her fingers ran over the fabric, smoothening it down to inspect its fit once more.

She sensed the girl once more as the click of her heels rang out, her vampire senses honing in on the sound even through the loud thumping of music. She rolled her eyes, anticipating the suggestions of lighter colors, but instead her ears picked up on a different sound. The rhythmic beat of the girl's heart suddenly became an acute noise as she heard the pulse jump and become erratic. Her own breath became shallow as she struggled to keep herself calm. The more the girl advanced, the more Caroline felt her control slip.

She fought to keep the bloodlust at bay, choosing to quickly slip out of the dress and hurriedly replace her own back onto her body. Her movements became more frantic as she gathered her belongings, hoping to leave the shop before she made any rash decisions.

Her mind raced, _I should have been fine for the next few days at least_ , she thought, reflecting on the blood bags she had consumed the night before.

She searched her mind for the advice Stefan had given her when she had turned, hoping it would bring her back to reality.

 _"Compose yourself. Breathe. In and out, find a rhythm and gain control. Remember your humanity and see them as what are they are, human beings. You are in contro-"_ his words were abruptly cut off.

Her head snapped up at the sharp knock on the door.

The sound of blood rushing through veins now roared in her ears, commanding all of her attention. Her mouth opened slightly as the wind left her lungs, and her gums ached, begging to elongate her fangs. She could almost taste the warm liquid that was mere inches away from here.

"I found the dress you were looking for in black!" her voice rang out in the same abhorring tone.

Clutching the doorknob she tried desperately to compose herself.

 _"Give in."_

She turned instantly, her eyes becoming frenzied as the urge became stronger. She searched Klaus' face, looking for the hidden notes of humor she had seen last night, hoping he would instead offer words of restraint. Instead his eyes reflected excitement at her bloodlust. The look on his face was exactly as it used to be when he used to coax her to feed, reminding her of the man he was, a _monster_. His mouth twisted up, mocking her as she valiantly stuck to her morals.

 _"You can't evade it forever. You know you need to feed from vein sometime."_ his tone was harsh as he condemned her resolve.

Klaus laughed loudly at the sight of her. She was practically shaking as she glared at him.

"Ma'am?" her tone became impatient and she knocked once more.

Twisting the doorknob, Caroline wrenched the door open, the girl staring at her with a mix of surprise and confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead was pulled into the small room with force she wasn't expecting. In an instant, Caroline locked the door and pinned the girl to the wall, covering her mouth with her hand. The pressure she applied inflicted more pain than she had meant, but her mind was only focused on the now erratic beat of the girl's heart.

Dilating her eyes, she commanded her to stay calm and to not fight against her.

She let her mouth hover over the girl's neck, barely hanging on by a thread. She was grasping for her humanity, which seemed to be like straws. Her own body rushed at the fresh source of blood, completely contradicting her mind. She desperately wanted to turn around and walk out, silence her craving in a more suitable manner, but her feet were glued to the ground.

Her vampiric features emerged gradually, upsetting her porcelain skin with the nearly black veins leading up to her now raven irises. She shuddered and let out a breath.

 _"Drink."_ his voice boomed with finality.

Her fangs savagely broke the skin of the helpless employee, blood flooding the recesses of her mouth.

What was once a rich, warm sensation now tasted sour. Her fingers dug into the surrounding skin as she grew more vicious, hoping that drinking in more of the substance would quench the ache in her stomach. She gulped the abundant supply of blood, becoming more and more anxious by the second. Her anger built up as the satisfaction she craved didn't spread through her as she expected.

 _"Pace yourself, love, enjoy the taste of it."_ he whispered the command in her ear, forcing her to slow her pace.

 _"That's it,"_ he cooed, _"keep it steady, relish in her loss of power, the weakening of her body as you drain her of her energy."_

She felt the girl lose her strength, her body slacking against the vampire. Relishing in the predatory position she was in, she followed his instruction, as if she was in a trance.

Tightening her grip around her neck, she resumed her ferocity, consuming as much as she could. Only when she was an inch away from draining her did she hear it. The soft whimper as the defenseless girl kept from sobbing, realizing her fate.

Immediately releasing her hold, Caroline recoiled, almost in disgust. The girl slid down the wall, clutching the wound, trying to salvage it. Viciously shaking her head, pushing her bloodlust to the side, Caroline's face melted back to it's normal appearance, her eyes widening in shock at the scene.

 _"Save her."_ Stefan's voice rang out, breaking her shock.

Quickly biting her wrist, she held the weak girl's head back, dribbling blood into her mouth. She spluttered before swallowing the irony liquid, the color slowly returning back to her face. Feeding her more blood, Caroline waited until the wound healed itself and she was more or less in the same shape she had previously been.

Dilating her pupils once more, she murmured a command for her to forget everything that happened.

The girl blinked a few times before leaving in a haze, returning to the front of the shop.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, letting out a harsh breath, she gathered her things, leaving at an inhumane speed. Once in the streets she forced herself to behave normally. She could feel his presence before she saw his face. When she was sure no one would notice, she ran. She finally stopped in front of the large house she currently occupied, the blood pumping in her system restoring her normal abilities.

Pushing through the door, her relatively composed face crumbled. Hot tears streamed down her face as she first feel a wave of sadness, then rage. Her body shook, her mind creating a tempest of emotions. She had let her control slip, but even more than that, she was about to _kill._ Everything she worked on, the hours retraining herself and repeating Stefan's words, lost in a moment of weakness. How was it that she couldn't keep the urge down? Her confusion intensified as she racked her brain for an answer. She had fed last night, consuming more blood than she had in weeks, at the very least she should have had enough energy to get through the next few days.

Reaching towards the table where the decanter stood, glittering with momentary relief from her situation, she poured herself more than enough.

 _"Well, that was anticlimactic."_ his voice drawled out, the humor once more thick in his tone.

She slammed down the glass, rage filling her body as she turned to him. Eyes blazing, she wanted to rip his image apart.

" _You!_ This is all _your_ fault!" She spat disgustedly.

 _"You know you need to feed more. You're hardly drinking and you aren't going to survive at this rate. You needed the blood, and you should have drained her."_ his voice became deadly, his jaw set.

"I didn't need to feed! I had it all under control!" she countered, her anger rising with each second.

 _"Your bloodlust is controlling you, and the more you feed the more you'll be able to keep it under control. You are a vampire, Caroline, feeding is in your nature."_

"If you hadn't _forced_ me-" she started, but he cut her off.

 _"You would have what? Ran out of there, trying to keep it together until you ripped into someone else out in the open? Face it, love, you cannot control your need for blood, and if you do not start feeding now you won't be able to survive."_ he spat back at her.

"I don't want to see you again. Leave. _Now._ " she yelled at him, throwing back her liquor.

 _"That's not how this works, sweetheart, I'm still on your mind."_ he sneered.

She studied his face; gone was the soft expression and playful glint in his eyes. His eyes blazed with unspoken anger, radiating his displeasure at her decisiveness. He stood, exactly as she remembered him every time he felt compelled to voice his opinion on her life. Usually, she found comfort in his concern, an alien feeling of safety as she was reminded at least one person cared for her wellbeing.

For a moment she relaxed, almost letting the familiar feeling of comfort wash over her whenever she was in his presence, but her mind wouldn't let her forget the hallowed image of the girl she had almost killed. The look of terror in her eyes as she realized her short life would be snuffed out in just a few seconds assaulted Caroline, building up her rage again. Killing and compelling humans was the exact opposite of everything she stood for. Not only had she had both those things inflicted upon her, she knew the terror in the girl's face. It plagued her for months in Mystic Falls as she slowly sunk into denial about how truly disposable she was to everyone.

When she left, she knew that she would never put anyone in that place, not even a stranger.

Her disgust filled her once more as her eyes flicked back up to the image in front of her.

In an instant, she slammed her fist through the table she had left her forgotten glass. Brandishing one of the larger jagged pieces of wood, she turned to his shadow.

 _"Caroline..."_ he said, his tone warning her not to act impulsively.

Her mouth curled into a sneer, "I always have a choice."

Before he could reach her, the wood pierced her stomach, spilling her blood on the floor. She sunk to her knees. His shocked expression strangely satisfied her. She momentarily relished in her moment of power before her vision hazed.

Falling into a pool of her own blood, she lay for a second, pretending this was retribution for her actions. It overtook her quicker than normal, her body failing her once more.

Darkness.

* * *

His hands gripped the steering wheel of his foreign car, his knuckles flashing white. Jaw set, he wasn't actually paying attention to the road in front of him. He had decided to go to a small coven just outside of Portland that his witches in New Orleans told him specialized in mind control. What was once a large coven of powerful witches had now been decimated to a small group, however, their power was a force to be reckoned with. His dreams had rarely been penetrated, only ever by travelers or powerful witches, hence his interest in the coven.

He hated knowing he was at the mercy of mortals. Invincible, there was only one that could possibly kill him and his siblings had seen to hiding it from the world for centuries to come. They had never linked their existence to the survival of their entire sire line, however their had their suspicions. Finn's death had given them their answer, and Klaus had felt a sliver of relief knowing that he was finally untouchable in Mystic Falls. Granted, he tried numerous times to drain his doppelgänger, and then forcing her to give him her blood to create new hybrids, he knew their persistence was justified. However, he couldn't grasp the Salvatore brothers' obsession with her, his own infatuation with Tatia short lived.

At the thought of Mystic Falls, his mind flooded with images of her.

Caroline. _His_ Caroline.

An anomaly in his lonely existence, he couldn't articulate his intense attraction to her. He was truly astounded she had resonated with him in such a way, not that he thought she was plain, but that his heart had been cold since Henrik's death. He saw himself in her, at first it was hidden under layers of defensiveness, but in due time is was apparent.

He learned quickly that her loyalty to her friends was something taken for granted quite often. Searching for acceptance from them, something she didn't even have as a human, she desperately followed orders, went against her own morals, and all for the wellbeing of those who wouldn't bat an eyelash at her final death. Caroline's loneliness and anguish pushed her, however, to only become selfless. Unlike him, her walls were not designed to keep out emotions towards others, but instead towards herself.

She hadn't taken to him as quickly as he had her, but it posed as more of a challenge to him, something he quite liked. It was refreshing to not have people cower in fear at his presence, but he knew killing anyone would ruin all of his chances to carry out his plans. She was cold to him at first, viewing him as what he was, a monster. At first he relished in her discomfort, his smarminess only sparking resistance in her. After a while, he felt his frustration growing. As people around her were being murdered, not at his hands, but at those she trusted, he grew impatient. She chose to ignore the obvious signs, channeling her anger into him and his family.

He smirked, the memory of their last encounter still fresh in his mind. She had completely surprised him, and in the end he had surprised himself by honoring his promise to her and keeping his distance.

The image of her face, slightly worn down, lips quivering, and a wash of pale pink on her cheeks had almost made him reconsider following through. Klaus wanted nothing more than to take her back with him and show her everything New Orleans had to offer, but he knew it was useless. She would never leave her friends, her mother, not in this lifetime.

He sighed, dwelling on his choices when it came to her once more, becoming more withdrawn from reality.

Suddenly, a sharp pain spread in his abdomen. Caught off guard, he clutched his stomach, the sensation shooting throughout his body, akin to the feeling of wood embedded in a vampire.

And then, just as it started it dissipated, almost like it had never even occurred. He calmed his breath, confusion filling his mind as he gripped the steering wheel once more.

He _really_ needed answers.

* * *

Klaus had been watching her all day. His patience was growing thin as he waited, betting she would misstep at least once. All he needed was a moment to corner her, but he guessed that she already knew she was being followed. She twirled her hair between her fingers, wrapping it around one digit. Of course she _knew_. She was toying with him; she sat in every boutique and relaxed in various cafes with various faces, hoping to draw him out, or dissipate his intentions. She hadn't spared him so much a glance, instead laughing brightly, but as the day wilted, she became more resolved. She was more than likely calculating what she would do, become more aware of her impending encounter with him.

When she was finally forced to stand, her companion explaining they had to leave, he could tell she thought about asking them to stay.

 _Good, she was afraid,_ he mused.

His lips curled into a familiar smirk. Eyes honed in on her form, he was the hunter once more. She took small steps, hoping to linger in public longer, but he was already waiting for her in the first secluded alley.

She tried standing her ground, but only proving her frailty. Her heart beat raced at finally having to encounter him, the man following her around all day. She had tried everything, but she knew from the moment she stepped out of her house that day, she was being watched. She had already lost, in a sense. He wouldn't have hesitated hurting her if she had tried to seek help, so she feigned ignorance. She had hoped he wasn't following her, that she was just imagining things, but witches never just imagine things. Alas she was young, weak, and had little grasp on her powers. She was defenseless against him.

As he took a step towards her, her blood rushed, her breathing becoming shallow. Her fear was written all over her face, but she couldn't move. She tried to get a grip on herself, but his eyes glinted _yellow_ in the dark.

Oh _no_.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered.

In an instant, she was slammed against the brick building, the wall denting to accommodate the force he used. Adrenaline rushed as she tried to control herself. His grip was strong on her neck, holding her life in his hands. His expression was pure wickedness as she finally got a glimpse of his fangs. Different from those of normal vampires, but not quite like werewolves, they only made her blood run cold.

"I heard you were in a very specific coven of witches that specializes in mind control, am I not correct?" he said roughly.

She nodded as quickly as she could.

Klaus gave her a hard look, finally appreciating compliance, something he wasn't getting much of recently.

"Tell me, working on any projects?"

He could tell she was nervous, hiding something. His grip tightened on her neck and he felt her body fight for survival. Trying to coax an answer, he cut off her air flow slowly. Watching her eyes wane, he waited until she would relent. His animalistic nature surfacing, his eyes flashed. He felt his hunger rise, his urge to kill strengthen as he watched her eyes pool with fear. Restraining himself from killing her just yet, he loosened his hand just enough for her to breathe.

Gasping for air, she tried to make out words. Dropping her, his cutting gaze instantly silencing any thoughts of escaping.

The crack of leaves at the end of the alley instantly captured the blonde's attention, and her face broke in relief as the woman at the end of the alley stood tall. Her stance was defensive, and her eyes slanted at the sight before. Klaus moved a step, only to be immobilized, his muscles freezing over, his mind still clear. His anger grew, the witch's power trivializing his own abilities. She stepped forward confidently, her gaze so intense, it seemed nothing would be able to break it. Three other shadows appear, older than her, stepping in sync, just as confident. The thunder of their feet a chant of their silent magic, they stopped in front of him.

His eyes hardened, but they simply stared at him, blank expressions on their faces.

One of them spoke, her eyes beady as she regarded him with disgust.

"You have no business with our coven." she calmly, her face unchanging.

His eyes darted to her, irises mutating, hoping to intimidate them to some degree. Instead they shrugged off his vain attempts to scare them, instead circling him, stares trained directly on him, their silent chants of magic thickening the air.

In a moment, his body electrified, his muscles on fire as the ice and the electricity ran through his veins. His gaze trained on them as they now march with more purpose, he shrugs away the sensation. The feeling intensifies as their steps start to shake the ground, and his strength falls for a moment.

Images fill his consciousness, swirling with her face. He saw her past few months in flashes, a large and secluded home, the sky illuminating and then fading, an array of fabric all around her. And then nothing but blood. She ravaged into bags, ripped apart any animal within a decent radius, and finally, an image of her burying her fangs into the neck of a girl no older than she. Her eyes were as dark, matching the veins under her eyes, her hunger was insatiable. He watched as she drowned in the pool he had dreamed just two days ago; he had suspected it was her, but he had decided instead it was a trick of the mind, sent to fool him into his demise. The last image he had of her was a fragment, just a moment before she plunged wood into her abdomen, falling to the floor.

His senses heightened, all he could see and think of was _her_.

"Once you find her, search out Serena. She will explain." one of the witches said ominously.

His mind stilled at once. He hadn't heard that name in centuries. He eyed them just as they lifted the forgotten girl who lay weak on the floor, her breathing shallow. Once out of view, their magic lifted, no doubt becoming untraceable to him henceforth.

The snippets of her life danced in his mind once more, but the image of her location was clear.

 _Caroline._

* * *

 **So, there you have it! Truthfully I feel like I have a better grasp on the next parts of the story, but I always find that setting a premise to actual events in a story is the hardest part.**

 **Please leave feedback, I would love to know if people are interested in this.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
